Life's Lessons
by Alice N. Wonderland
Summary: Cassidy Hardy tries to help Adrienne Orton out during a hard spot in her marriage. It doesn't help that their husbands can't stand each other... This is a continuation off of the "Tug on 'Taker's Heart" series I began in 2001.
1. Chapter 1

Life's Lessons

Alice N. Wonderland

A little child is running down the hall followed by his rather slower paced mother…

"Joaquin come back here… hey… hey little guy …"

She passes people scrambling about….

She finally catches up to the four year old and takes him by the hand…

"Mommy said no. Don't run from mommy okay?"

Joaquin is this cute curly haired flush faced cupid like child

"Okay Mommy"

"Okay. You're excited to see daddy?"

"Daddy Daddy Daddy…"

The little boy starts to dance like his father as his mother looks at him quite amused.

"Oh my yes you're cut from the same cloth"

The little boy stops dancing and his eyes get bigger as he sees his second favorite person.

"Pawpaw!"

The little boy runs to his grandfather… better known as The Undertaker.

"Hey Garry boy"

"Daddy please don't call the boy Garry…"

"Hi Dad." Says 'Taker correcting his child Cassidy Rae Hardy

"Hi Daddy"

"Where's my sugar?"

Cassidy gives her dad a kiss and hug.

"Dang someone's getting fat…"

"I'm not fat, I'm pregnant" defends Cassidy.

"Well you're glowing little girl. Looks like things are finally good in the Hardy Calloway camp."

Joaquin sees Jeff and runs into his arms.

"Daddy"

"Garry!!!"

"See?!" says 'Taker to Cassidy as Jeff refers to the little boy as Garry…

"Baby" Jeff kisses his wife then her belly

"Jeff don't do anything… outrageous tonight."

"Nothing out of the normal baby I promise."

Jeff was right. He wouldn't do anything out of the normal during his match with Randy Orton…

Making an impact Jeff Hardy promised to take WWE Champion Randy Orton out this week on Raw. As Orton tried to get the jump on the Intercontinental Champion, Hardy turned the tables on the Legend Killer. After throwing Orton off the Raw set, Hardy dove 30 feet down onto the WWE Champion, hurting himself in the process. Cassidy sits in a not so comfortable chair in her husband's hospital room. Jeff has a few bruised ribs and is pretty knocked up. Cass can't help but go over what happened in her head as if it's some terrible nightmare… Jeff has climbs the lighting and is contemplating leaping onto the passed out body of Randy Orton… Cassidy runs out to the stage hoping she can stop him before he jumps. "Jeff No!!!!" Oh my God, why am I either telling my husband or my son No half knowing they're going to do it anyway… "Please baby, don't do this! He's out he's not worth it!" All Jeff can hear is the thunderous crowd. All he can see is what Randy did to Matt a week ago… Jeff semi looks through his wife and proceeds to climb even higher. Cassidy's eyes drop and she wonders what she's even doing there…. The crowd continues to pump Jeff up, even though he ignores the pleas of staff below begging him to come down… then he looks at his wife who is complacent and mouths, "I love you!" then he jumps… A light tap is heard on the door and Cassidy turns around and it's Adrienne Orton. Cass walks over to Jeff and takes his hand and kisses his lips. He squeezes her hand and knowing he's okay she walks to the door and out to the hallway. "How is he?" "He'll survive. How's Randy?" "Deservingly beat up… Darlin' you really don't kneed this in your condition." "Oh I'm alright, when you've been through as much as we have… you become a bit of a fighter." "Well show me your tricks will ya…" Adrienne breaks down in tears and Cassidy consoles her. "Hey Hey… it's gonna be alright… He's going to be just fine" "I think I made a mistake Cass… I am no where ready to be the wife of a superstar… What was I thinking!" "That you loved him… Randy's not a bad guy." "Yeah but he's not a good one either… look what he did to Matt..." "Matt's a tough cookie" "Yeah well I'm not… I'm ready to walk Cass… have you ever just felt like walking away?" "Oh honey YES. I felt like walking away tonight when my husband lost his ever loving mind…" "Why stay then?" "Because. That man in there means more to me than anything in this world. You need to decide if that's the case for you and Randy and stand by your man or…" "If he even wants me anymore…" "What do you mean?" "Well you're not the only one spawning a mini WEE superstar." "You're pregnant?! Adrienne that's great! Isn't it…" "It would be greater if the child was Randy's" End of first Chapter- Please review  Alice 


	2. Chapter 2

Life's Lessons

Alice N. Wonderland

Chapter Two

Adrienne sits twisting her ring at the diner. There's a dead silence while the waitress pours her coffee and Cass stirs her hot chocolate.

"Is it anyone I know?"

"Wouldn't' be slightly interesting if it wasn't, would it?"

"Okay you've plugged my interest…"

"It's Matt."

"Matt?"

"Yes"

"Matt Hardy?"

"Yes"

"My brother in law Matt Hardy?"

"Damn Cass yes!"

"Adrienne! Are you INSANE!"

"For a moment I lost my sanity yes…"

"Well all it takes is a moment." Cass breathes in this new information. "And would this have anything to do with the ass kicking Randy gave Matt? Does he have any idea?"

"No, at least I don't think so…"

"Do you love him?"

"Matt? I don't even…"

"That's okay you just answered my question." Cass is trying to keep her composure…. "Randy Adrienne… do you love Randy?"

Adrienne seems offended by this

"He's my husband I MUST love him. I keep forgetting you two had a thing…"

"No, no it wasn't a thing… believe it or not with all this bull shit between Randy and Jeff, Randy is the one who told me to stick it out with my husband."

"So you too had doubt, so don't be all almighty Cassidy Hardy!"

"Look… honey I'm trying to give you some advice so I would take the damn shit!"

"Tell Randy…"

Cass sighs; she really doesn't know what to tell Adrienne….

"Oh man this is quite a ….shitter."

"A child could calm down Randy."

"Don't fool yourself… a child won't calm down a superstar. I'm on number two and my husband just jumped of a lighting rig…"

"It might make him less angry."

"And what if the child is Matt's? Adrienne Matt deserves to know he has a child."

"I know… Are you gonna say anything to him?"

"I won't. But you should. What's done is done, but this is going to ruin people's lives."

"I'm scared."

"Well… you've got a friend."

Cass takes her hand assuringly.

It's the next day and Cass is taking Jeff home. Matt's been babysitting Lil' J. Matt helps Jeff out of the car. Cass feels weird around her brother in law now knowing that Adrienne might be carrying his child.

"Daddy"

"Hey little man give daddy some love"

Lil J runs up to his daddy and Jeff grimaces as he embraces his son... matt carefully pries the child away flying him across the room as Cass helps Jeff into the recliner.

"Now doc said if you don't take it easy I can check you back in."

Jeff playfully slaps his wife's butt

"Hey where's that bed side manner I love so much?"

"Be good or I'll check you into the psyche ward." Cass kisses her husband placing a pillow behind his head. "I'll get you something to eat."

"I made some chili" smiles Matt…

"Wow honey now the both of us can have gas in bed tonight"

The boys laugh as Cass picks up Lil J to take him to bed

"Hardy Ha Ha! Kiss Daddy goodnight…"

Lil J kisses his daddy

"Night Daddy."

"Good Night little man…"

"Night Uncle Matt"

Lil J hugs and kisses Matt

"Matt sweet dreams lil' dude"

"Come on let's say our prayers…"

Cass continues to talk to her son as she carries him to his room.

"So tell me…" begins Matt… "How good did it feel to leap on his ass?"

"Damn good! Damn good brother!"

"And how much of that was about…." Matt raises his eyebrows and Jeff looks confused…

"What?"

"Oh don't what me little brother… it's only been a minute since he was found comforting your woman..."

"Dude you know that was about nothing but the weather… Cass has better taste than that."

"This I know…"

"But, I know you got a but in there somewhere."

"He told you how much he loved her and that if you fucked up…"

"He was talking out his ass! But look at her, who wouldn't want Cass, shit brother you even wanted her once upon a time…"

"Well one thing for sure little brother."

"Yeah and what's that?"

"He hates our mother fuckin' guts!"

More to come

Thanks for reading Alice


	3. Chapter 3

Life's Lessons

Alice N Wonderland

Chapter Three

Jeff walks Cass and Lil' J into the arena in VA for Raw is War. He's confident and has a little anger in his swagger.

Cass holds tight onto her husband's hand as Lil J sleeps on his shoulder. They're met by Chris Jericho.

"Nero!"

"Hey Chris"

Chris gives Cass a peck on the cheek.

"Cass you're as beautiful as ever."

"How are you? How is Joanne and the boys?"

"They're good, good."

There's a beat of silence, it's obvious the boys want to talk, but not around Cassidy.

"I'm gonna take the baby to your dressing room and call mom back..."

"Okay baby I'll be along shortly." Jeff kisses his wife; and as she awkwardly walks away his eyes follow her around the corner.

"Jeffy I know what you got planned man, and I can't say I blame you…"

"Same thing you got planned for JBL! A mother fuckin' beating!"

"Don't fool yourself kid. Your wife knows too."

"She doesn't understand. That is supposed to all be squashed."

"He damn near killed my brother…"

"Jeff… Jeff don't con me. This is not about Matt. This is about Randy Orton and what did or didn't go on between him and Cassidy a year ago.""Nothing happened…"

"Okay…"

"She said nothing happened!"

"And I believe her! You should too, but something happened in his head."

"Man he's got a wife…"

Chris laughs…

"Superstars have wives. You know this, but often we have other things too."

"I don't like where you're going with this Jericho! Cass and I aren't like other couples!"

Meanwhile, in Jeff's dressing room, Cass can't get a hold of her mom and as soon as she puts Joaquin down, he wakes up. A knock is heard on the door and Cass opens it, it's Hunter.

"Hey Cass, I needed to speak to Jeff."

"He'll be here soon he's talking with Jericho, how are you?"

Hunter hugs Cass.

"I'm good, thanks for asking. Stephanie was asking about you earlier today."

"Send her my love."

"I will."

Lil J peeks behind his mother's leg

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Yep… J say hi to Triple H. You know we shouldn't let his father know but you're one of his favorites…"

"Is that so little dude?"

Lil J starts to laugh and run around the room

"He get's that from his dad's side of the family no doubt."

"Yeah, he get's crazy stuff from my side too."

"Speaking of crazy how is that son of a bitch 'Taker?"

"He's doing good… laid back a little since becoming a grandpa."

"The old fart!"

Little J runs up to Hunter and Cass and poses like Triple H and the two bust up laughing.

"You know we should arrange a play date for Paul and Joaquin, they're around the same age…"

"Sounds great, you must miss him."

"Yep I sure do."

"Then maybe…"

"Maybe? What?"

"You wouldn't mind watching him a bit while I run a quick errand? Please… or until his dad gets back, I won't be gone long…"

"Yeah sure why not?"

"Thanks! J be good for mommy okay?"

"Okay mommy."

Cass kisses her son and then leaves him with Triple H

"So little dude… do you like to fly??"

Lil J responds with his dad's pose. Hunter laughs.

"Yeah you're cut from the same cloth as your dad! It's a wonder he hasn't colored your hair all up…"

Cass is walking backstage and comes up to Randy's dressing room. She takes a deep breath and knocks. He opens the door and she enters.

"Hey."

"Cass you shouldn't be here."

"I'm fine Randy how are you?"

"I'm bruised. Thanks to that son of a …"

"And you don't think you deserved any of it?"

"Did you see what he did?! Did you see that he jumped 30 feet off scaffolding onto my unconscious body!? Or did you lose your sight along with many other things!"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

"Take it any way you want sweetheart!"

"He was protecting his family!"

"Was he?! Was he really!" Randy closes in on Cassidy. "Does he know you're here, now?"

Cass looks down, "I didn't think so!"

"I'm trying to be a friend. Like you were…"

"No, no you see you can't be a friend to me like I was to you and you damn well know it!"

Cass is frustrated.

"This was a mistake…"

Randy grabs her arm.

"You can't be a friend like I was because I was in love with you!"

More to come Alice N. Wonderland


	4. Chapter 4

Life Lessons

Alice N Wonderland

Chapter Four

Cass stands in silence not knowing what to say. Then he says it again, only this time more gentle.

"I loved you. Cass, I still do…"

"Adrienne is a good woman Randy."

A sneer crosses Randy's lips.

"You didn't say it. You didn't say you didn't love me."

"Are you crazy! I'm married!"

"You're in denial.."

"I'm having my husband's baby!"

"That baby should be ours!"

"I gotta go.."

"Don't run from this Cass…"

"I love my husband… Randy, I'm sorry for whatever you're feeling, but I've always loved Jeff!"  
"Yeah, especially when he walked out on you and Joaquin?!"

"He came back! He is back! And he loves us and we love him."

"Fair enough… but you and I both know you're in love with me."

Cass hurries out the door and starts to walk back to Jeff's room. She is flustered and as she turns the corner a little out of breath and holds her belly fighting back tears. Marina sees her and runs over to her.

"Cass are you okay?!"

Cass sobs into Marina's arms.

"Oh my God Cass, what's happened?"

Jeff enters his dressing room surprised to see Hunter with J

"Hey Hunt"

"Jeffy! This is a good kid you have here… I'm just watching him. Cass had to go make a call or something."

"Cool, how's everything going?"

"Things are going great, I'm going to get into the Royal Rumble and win that belt."

"A man with priorities."

"As are you. So was it worth the 30 feet leap?"

"Absolutely." Jeff gives Joaquin some juice and sits him in front of the tv. "So Cass didn't say where she was going.."

"Nope. You worried?"

"Nah, I have nothing to worry about."

"He said what?!"

Marina is in shock as Cass tells her what just happened.

"I don't understand it all…"

"Well that man does have an obsessive gene. But this is bothering you a little too much Cassie."

"What are you saying?"

"Well you did think your marriage was over. Hell Jeff brought you divorce pages in the ring and practically handed you over to Randy."

"Randy was my friend. Only my friend!"

"But maybe he didn't see it that way…"

Jeff comes down the hall with Joaquin.

"There you are."

Marina is excited to see Joaquin

"Hey cutie pie"

"Say hi to Marina son."

"Hi"

"Oh my God Cass he's so cute!"

"Yes he is." Gloats Jeff as he rubs Cass' belly, "we sure do make beautiful babies. You okay?"

"Yeah we were just talkin'"

"Mommy watch"

Joaquin takes a drink of his juice and spits it ala Triple H

"Cool Huh!"

Cass smiles as she says under her breath, "I'm gonna kill Hunter" "Oh that's cool baby!"

Cass wipes the drink off of her baby.

Randy comes walking by and glares at Jeff. Cass takes his hand.

"Baby don't."

Jeff kisses Cass, not taking his eyes off of RKO

"Don't worry. Come on let's take J to the nursery. Vince wants to have words with me."

"Probably about last week, which by the way… Kudos!" Marina gives Jeff two thumbs up. "Hey I'll take J to the nursery I'm on my way."

"You want Marina to take you to the nursery to play?"

Joaquin nods his head yes as Jeff hands him over to Marina.

"Be good baby okay?" Cass kisses her son.

"Okay mommy."

"See you later son."

"Bye daddy."

Jeff takes Cass' hand and they head off to McMahon's office.

"Let's get this over with…."

More to Come Alice


End file.
